


Le pouvoir moderne

by JustKira



Category: Fictions Partagées, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKira/pseuds/JustKira
Summary: J’ai décidé de reprendre l’histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux de Tolkien, non dans son intégralité mais à travers divers extraits relatant surtout la première partie du tome I, où Frodon devient le possesseur de l’anneau de pouvoir.Pour cette réécriture, je quitte l’univers de la Comté, du Gondor, du Mordor et de Fondcombe pour localiser la Communauté de l’Anneau dans le Paris du XXIe siècle.





	Le pouvoir moderne

**Author's Note:**

> J’ai décidé de reprendre l’histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux de Tolkien, non dans son intégralité mais à travers divers extraits relatant surtout la première partie du tome I, où Frodon devient le possesseur de l’anneau de pouvoir.   
> Pour cette réécriture, je quitte l’univers de la Comté, du Gondor, du Mordor et de Fondcombe pour localiser la Communauté de l’Anneau dans le Paris du XXIe siècle.

            Si on avait informé Frodon Sacquet de ce qui l’attendait dès qu’il sortirait de son studio du 18ème arrondissement, il aurait sûrement choisi de rester dans la chaleur de son lit plutôt que de franchir le palier de ce petit immeuble situé dans les rues étroites en bas de Montmartre.

Il faisait froid ce matin-là. Profitant des premiers rayons du soleil qui perçaient à peine les nuages après plusieurs jours d’une pluie glacée, Frodon gravit avec une vivacité étonnante les vieux escaliers de la butte. D’ordinaire, les touristes auraient été foule, se bousculant et se photographiant, parlant tant de langues qu’on se serait cru dans la Tour de Babel, mais ils ne venaient plus depuis que le ministre des Armées, Soron, avait pris le contrôle du pays par un coup d’État meurtrier.

 

            Ce jour-là était ancré dans toutes les mémoires, il avait été particulièrement terrible. Rien qu’en y pensant, Frodon frissonna. Le ministre avait d’abord pris d’assaut la radio, condition _sine qua non_ pour informer les Parisiens en temps réel. C’est ainsi que les auditeurs avaient suivi avec une très grande appréhension les récits de combats entre les deux factions se disputant le pouvoir ; ils entendaient le bruit des coups de feu jusque chez eux, tremblant à chacun d’entre eux. Ayant consacré de longs mois à la préparation de ce coup d’État, épaulé par une immense et puissante armée, Soron fut rapidement vainqueur. Il prit la décision de s’installer dans le ministère des Armées d’où il ne sortait plus, véritable bunker dans les entrailles de Paris. Seuls se montraient ses agents, tout de noir vêtus, dans un cycle interminable d’allers et venues à l’odeur de torture et de sang.

Depuis, il était difficile de s’endormir sans s’imaginer être traîné jusque dans les gouffres profonds du ministère car tous savaient que personne n’en sortait.

Frodon secoua la tête, préférant oublier, ne serait-ce que pour un moment, les soucis de la capitale. C’est cependant à cet instant que sa vie bascula de manière irréversible.

Dans les buissons qui bordaient les escaliers de pierre, un objet attira son attention. Un téléphone, probablement égaré, traînait dans les feuilles mortes.

Frodon ne put s’empêcher de le ramasser tout en inspectant l’endroit pour savoir si quelqu’un viendrait le réclamer. Il n’y avait personne. Manifestement cela faisait longtemps que l’objet avait été perdu. Frodon en ressentit un étrange soulagement et dépoussiéra d’une main légère les touches de plastique.

Soudain, il se mit à le fixer avec une drôle de fascination, inhabituelle. Très vite, il se révéla incapable de détacher son regard de l’objet. C’est alors qu’une sonnerie retentit vivement, semblable à un cri. Surpris, Frodon faillit lâcher le téléphone. Les rares promeneurs autour de lui continuaient leur chemin. N’avaient-ils pas entendu le cri affreux ? Frodon, lui, si : il sentit la sueur couler le long de son dos. Il voulut décrocher, mais c’était comme si le téléphone n’avait émis aucun bruit : pas de numéro affiché, pas de nom, rien. N’avait-il pas sonné ?

Du coup, il préféra ne pas s’attarder plus longtemps. Il avait peur, peur de cet objet, pourtant si banal. Alors il rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et accéléra le pas vers le café du Chat Noir, où il avait comme d’habitude rendez-vous avec un vieil ami. Le téléphone se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Un poids étrange auquel il s’efforça de ne pas penser. Allons, ce n’était qu’un bête téléphone... Pas vrai ?

 

            Lorsque Frodon arriva au Chat Noir, Gandalf fumait sa pipe avec délice sur la terrasse sans se douter du fardeau que portait déjà son jeune ami. Il expira un rond de fumée en souriant : cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas foulé les pavés irréguliers de la butte.

Il n’eut guère besoin de lever les yeux pour sentir que Frodon s’était assis en face de lui : qui d’autre, à part lui, donnait rendez-vous à un vieil homme aux longues boucles grisonnantes, au regard bien trop ancien et aux étranges secrets ?

Les deux amis se saluèrent chaleureusement. C’était la première fois qu’ils se revoyaient depuis le coup d’État. Ils commencèrent à échanger maintes nouvelles et anecdotes, tandis que le serveur qui les connaissait depuis longtemps pour leurs incroyables déjeuners apparut déjà avec un plateau garni. Frodon saliva discrètement.

Mais Gandalf n’était pas aveugle, loin de là. Son jeune ami, malgré ses efforts pour le dissimuler, n’était pas dans son état normal. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d’œil vers la poche de son manteau, trahissant une nervosité qui était très rare chez lui.

« Qu’y a-t-il, mon ami ? » demanda Gandalf.

Frodon secoua la tête : « Rien. J’ai mal dormi. C’est tout. »

           Mais, devant le regard insistant du vieil homme, il capitula et posa le téléphone sur la table, au milieu des plats entamés. Gandal faillit s’étouffer dans sa tasse de café, risquant de maculer sa barbe grise, quand il aperçut la chose. Le téléphone n’avait pourtant rien de spécial, mais ça allait bien au-delà de l’apparence. Gandalf se targuait d’un puissant instinct et ce dernier se manifesta devant l’objet.

 

Noir, protégé par une coque de cuir, il était semblable à tous les téléphones, mais quelque chose alerta le vieil homme. Il le sentait jusqu’au fond de ses entrailles, ce téléphone était dangereux, non pas par ce qu’il était mais par ce qu’il contenait. Gandalf connaissait cet objet, il l’avait déjà vu dans les mains de celui qui, à présent, se dissimulait dans les ombres du ministère des Armées. Il savait ce qu’il en était, et c’était une chose terrible...

Qui l’avait entre les mains avait accès au plus grand des pouvoirs. Un pouvoir de persuasion, le pouvoir par le savoir, un savoir sur ce qu’il se passait dans l’ombre des grands hommes.

Connaissant la menace, Gandalf tressaillit. Il n’appréciait pas du tout l’idée que son jeune ami ait hérité d’un objet aussi dangereux.

« Où l’avez-vous trouvé ? Qui vous l’a donné ? Mettez-le en sureté. »

Frodon acquiesça, mais déjà le vieil homme pouvait voir dans son regard l’ombre qui grandissait en lui. Il détenait un véritable pouvoir entre ses mains. Les deux amis s’observèrent en silence : pourquoi ne pas l’utiliser ? Juste une fois pour voir. C’était si peu de choses.

Frodon inspira lentement et choisit de ranger le téléphone. Gandalf fronça les sourcils, ne parvenant pas à croire à la séduction de ce banal objet qui inspirait une telle fascination chez quiconque posait les yeux sur lui. Qui était donc celui qui l’avait jeté dans les buissons ? Il devait sans aucun doute posséder une volonté incroyable ou être complètement fou.

 

Le vieil homme tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe, réfléchissant à ce qui allait advenir. Il savait en effet que celui qui possédait ce téléphone monstrueux, sous sa forme quelconque, se trouvait inéluctablement devant un choix absolu et nécessaire, soit le détruire, soit user de son pouvoir. Que fera Frodon ?

 


End file.
